


Finding Bag-end

by belledurin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cute Kids, Other, little Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledurin/pseuds/belledurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Ty make something special for Axl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Bag-end

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic

Finding Bag end

Anders Johnson couldn't keep his little brother busy enough to stay out of trouble, He had a lot on his plate, at the age of 16 he was mother father and big brother to his two little brothers, Axl and Ty caring for them and going to school, doing his paper route for extra money, and falling into bed exhausted at night to do it all over again in the morning. His older brother Mike would drop by and check on them leave some money and would be gone again, running the roads and drinking hanging out with his friend Rob and just coping with their mother turning herself into a tree, Anders had resentment for his older brother but really he just wanted him home to help with Ty and Axl, Ty had become a quiet withdrawn teen and Axl a rambunctious 6 year old that threw tantrums and hit when he did not get his way. The only time he was even controllable was dinner time and story time before bed it was a tradition carried over from their Mum, Each week one of the boys would pick out a book from the bookshelf in the family room and they would all go up stairs and climb into Axl's bed and Anders or Ty would read to Axl.

It was a new week and time for a new book, It was Axl's turn to pick the book, going to the shelf he stood there and looked and pulled out a medium size book with Ty and Anders watching, Anders looked at the title *The Hobbit, By JRR Tolkien.* Anders smiled  
" Mum read this book to Ty and I when we were little, Now Axl this one will take a bit of time, We can read a chapter each night till it is done." Axl jumped around excited and ran up the stairs for once not complaining about bed time.  
Ty shrugged " if it will get him quiet I wouldn't mind reading it again. Come on lets go up stairs * Ty headed for the bedroom where Axl had already climbed into bed making room for Anders and Ty as they both climbed into bed Anders opened the book and began reading  
" In a hole in the ground lived a hobbit not a nasty dirty hole.... " Every once in a while he would look down at Axl and smile seeing that he was listening and not fidgeting finishing the first chapter Axl settled into bed sleepy as Anders and Ty climbed out of bed, Ty going to his room and Anders going into his room to do his homework before falling asleep into bed with an idea floating through his mind settling down to sleep he smiled knowing the next afternoon would be fun if he could get his brothers to do it.

The next morning Anders woke to the alarm and showered and dressed going down and eating a quick bowl of cereal with little milk to make sure his brothers had enough, slipping out he began his paper route coming home he helped Ty get Axl ready for school quizzing him on his spelling words before the bus came, After that he left with Ty to go to school himself.

 

After school Anders told Ty his idea to entertain Axl as they started dinner, going out to the barn where there were piles of hay Ty and Axl gathered the hay shaping it in the form of a mound, finding a piece of wood they turned it into a door shaping the hay and hollowing it out so the three of them would fit and putting the door on after Ty painted it green. When it was done they left it to go finish dinner, both proud of their work. When Axl came in for dinner they all sat around the table while Anders dished out the meatloaf and baked potatoes only giving himself a little to make sure there was plenty for both Ty and Axl,

Anders watched Axl dig in. " Axl after dinner take your bath and grab the book we will read it someplace special tonight. " Anders could not help laughing as Axl started to eat faster " Slow down there is plenty of time. " He said and put his plate in the sink washing it before going up stairs to gather flashlights and blankets and heading to the barn to set them in the hobbit hole that Ty and him made earlier before going back in." Ty had taken Axl upstairs already to bath and Anders grabbed the book putting it on the table as Mike walked in looking at his brother he turned and went to the kitchen to finish the dishes Mike standing in the door way.

" Nice of you to come home what an hour this time? Or oh wait I know you need clothes to go run around with Rob and Valerie again. " Anders lashed out at him. "Oh yeah we need money the electric is being turned off tomorrow and so is the water. "

Mike sighed " I gave you money last week for the bills, What did you do with it? Spend it on your fish?  
Anders turned on him " Nope Axl needed new shoes his are too small so Ty and I had to buy him new ones, Oh yeah and groceries, Mike look " He threw the bills down on the table " Those are all due and we would like our brother home sometime, " Anders glared at him as Mike turned around to leave throwing a bunch of money down on the table. " I will be back with more dont worry. " Anders kicked the wall in anger as Mike left.

Ty and Axl came back down, Axl all clean and ready to read " Come on Anders let's go read! You said in a special place”, Anders sighed no longer in the mood to read but grabbing the book " Come on Ty let's show Axl our surprise Going out to the barn there is a surprise out there for you, " Axl jumped up and down excited as they ran out to the barn and Anders trails behind them still thinking about the argument with Mike, in the barn is the Hobbit Hole they had made and Axl jumps around excited   
“Can we go into it, Anders? “ Anders nods “of course you can Ty and I made it for you one day we will escape and find the real Bag-end.” He smiles and slides into the makeshift hole. 

 

Axl,Ty and Anders had taken a road trip to see the new Hobbit set walking around the set, They all stop and stare and Axl puts his arms around both Ty and Anders   
“ looks like we finally found it Bag-End. Don't think I ever forgot that promise Anders.”   
Anders grins” See I told you one day you would find it. 

The end.


End file.
